The Next Clans
by rainfire19
Summary: Colt was just an ordinary loner until he had a dream that changed his life forever. Now, he must unite the cats of his forest into clans before it's too late.
1. Allegiances

**Breezeclan**

* * *

Leader: Breezestar- Siamese tom

Deputy: Deepheart- reddish brown tabby she- cat with a white mark on her chest

Medicine Cat: Ivypath- white she- cat with light grey spots

Warriors: Leaphill- light brown tabby tom

Brittlerose- black and red she- cat

Dapplelight- mottled brown she- cat

Apprentice: Specklepaw

Lightthistle- spiky brown tom

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Featherflight- soft grey tabby

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Dawnpoppy- ginger and black tabby

Apprentice: Finchpaw

Brindlepelt- brown brindled she- cat

Heatherpelt- light brown she- cat

Apprentice: Meadowpaw

Halfwhisker- black and light brown tom

Faintheart- amber tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices: Pinepaw- brown tabby with a pink nose

Silverpaw- silvery grey tom

Meadowpaw- brown tabby

Finchpaw- amber tom with one black paw

Dustpaw- slim brown tom

Specklepaw- long furred mottled tom

Queens/Kits: Brackendawn- golden tabby

- Waspkit- yellow and black tom

- Gingerkit- amber tabby with green eyes

Acornscar- brown and red she- cat

- Blackkit- black she- cat

- Droughtkit- pale brown tom

Elders: Bearshell- frail brown tom

Mountainclan

Leader: Mountainstar- light brown tom with white paws

Apprentice: Cougarpaw

Deputy: Eaglewing- white tom with brown spots

Medicine Cat: Pebblefall- dark brown tabby with deep blue eyes

Warriors: Ratshadow- skinny brown tom

Thistlefur- amber tom

Apprentice: Needlepaw

Mumbledusk- pale grey tabby

Apprentice: Skypaw

Gorseberry- black, white, and orange she - cat

Berrycloud- grey tabby

Clifffall- grey tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Lynxpaw

Pantherclaw- black tom and three grey stripes down his side

Apprentice: Crevicepaw

Olivefrost- dark brown and white tabby

Spidernose- black tom

Apprentices: Roughpaw- reddish tom

Needlepaw- cream colored tom

Skypaw- blueish grey tom

Crevicepaw- light brown tom with a dark stripe down his back

Lynxpaw- coarse, grey tom with a stumpy tail and darker stripes

Cougarpaw- tawny cat with a black muzzle and white paws

Queens/Kits: Littlefern- black and white she- cat

- Birdkit- black and brown tom

- Pullkit- dark brown tom with a white belly

Snowears- dark tabby with white ears and paws

- Mousekit- dark brown tabby with white paws

- Pumpkinkit- black tom with orange belly,paws, and face

Oceanclan

Leader: Oceanstar- blue she- cat with a single brown paw

Deputy: Flamestone- ginger she- cat with a sharp tongue

Medicine Cat: Honeymist- honey colored she- cat with darker paws

Warriors: Russetwing- rusty brown tom

Apprentice: Rubypaw

Ripplestream- light tabby

Lilystream- cream and blue tabby

Apprentice: Broadpaw

Mossypath- soft grey tom

Onefang- old brown tom with ragged and patchy fur and yellowing teeth

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Morningpool- calico she- cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Wavepaw

Fallowheart- dark tom

Pooltail- blue tabby with a darker tail

Otterstream- brown and white tabby with black ears and paws

Apprentices: Adderpaw- cream and black tabby tom

Larkpaw- brown and white tabby

Rubypaw- reddish and yellow she- cat

Broadpaw- grey and white tom with soft blue eyes

Wavepaw- light blue and black tabby tom

Queens/Kits: Krestrelflight- light brown she- cat with soft blue eyes and white paws

- Moosekit- light brown tom

- Iriskit- white she- cat with iris colored eyes

- Lionkit- auburn tom with a black tail tip

Lightningclan

Leader: Lightningstar- young black and white tom

Deputy: Solarfrost- ginger tom with frosty blue eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Medicine Cat: Cinderflight- fluffy grey tom with black stripes on his tail

Warriors: Mistyclaw- light grayish white she- cat

Jaggedsmoke- white tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Jadeshadow- light brown and black she- cat with jade colored eyes

Embersmoke- soft black she- cat with barely visible grey stripes

Apprentice: Omenpaw

Burrheart- spiky brown she- cat

Scorchshadow- coarse coated grey tom with brown and white mixed in

Bumblewing- tabby tom

Crimsonwish- red tabby with a torn ear

Redfur- solid red tom with two white paws and muzzle

Apprentice: Sheerpaw

Splashnose- handsome brown tom with a pink splash on his brown nose

Apprentice: Echopaw

Apprentices: Furzepaw- orange and white she-cat

Echopaw- ginger tabby with white stripes that fade to black near her tail

Darkpaw- black and white she- cat

Omenpaw- light brown and white tabby

Sheerpaw- light grey tom

Tigerpaw- black tabby with orange stripes and white paws

Queens/Kits: Cherryspots- red and brown she- cat

- Dewkit- blueish tom with white paws

- Amberkit- amber she- cat

Swampclan

Leader: Swampstar- brown tabby tom with a ragged ear

Deputy: Crookedheart- large ginger tabby with a white underbelly

Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Medicine Cat: Ashenstep- grey speckled she- cat

Warriors: Blossemfire- white, black and orange she- cat with piercing green eyes

Apprentice: Pecanpaw

Iceshatter- white tom with a grey stripe down his back and black tipped ears

Wetclaw- brown and black tom

Apprentice: Muckpaw

Swallowfoot- small grey tabby tom

Nettleclaw- amber and brown tabby tom with a white muzzle

Sunslice- orange, white and brown she- cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Secretpath- pretty grey she- cat

Tornheart- small brown tom with white marking on the face

Coalheart- black she- cat with green eyes

Lizardfur- blackish grey she- cat with a white mark on the right side of her face

Ashdust- grey tom with speckled black spots and a white underbelly

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Apprentices: Barkpaw- brown tom with different shades of brown mixed in his fur

Foxpaw- auburn tom with a black muzzle

Thornpaw- orange tabby tom

Pecanpaw- light brown she- cat

Badgerpaw- huge black and white tom with a scarred muzzle

Muckpaw- brown tom

Queens/Kits: Tallstep- black and white she- cat

- Sedgekit- black tabby

- Goosekit- white tom with a brown face

Ratflight- Brown she- cat with a scarred muzzle and soft eyes

- Antkit- small brown tom

- Deadkit- black and grey tom


	2. Chapter 1

Ferns rustled as a large tom crept through the forest. He had never been there before, and kept low to the ground, ears pricked. Ahead, he heard the sound of quiet voices. Ahead, in a small clearing, two cats sat close together, heads bent, deep in conversation. Sunlight poured through the trees, and lit up the tom's ginger pelt. The second, smaller cat sat beside him, her tortoiseshell pelt brushing against his. The blue tom crept closer. His shoulder brushed up against the bracken, and he cursed at his mistake. The ginger tom looked up, his green eyes flashing. The tortoiseshell whispered something in the tom's ear. He paused then stood up. The blue tom crouched low to the ground, claws unsheathed, ready to defend himself. Instead of walking towards him, however, the ginger tom touched the she-cat's ear with his nose and walked away, disappearing into the ferns. The tortoiseshell still sat with her back to the blue tom. "You can come out now." She said. The tom didn't move. "I know you're in there." She said more sternly. "Now come out."

The tom stood up and stalked out, his broad shoulders pushing the ferns out of his way. "What do you want?" He asked warily.

Instead of answering, the tortoiseshell ran her gaze over the tom's lean, muscular frame. "I can see why they chose you." She murmured.

"Chose me?" The tom's whiskers twitched in confusion. "Who are you?"

"You have been chosen by Starclan to take the loners and rogues of your forest and turn them into clans."

"Starclan? Clans?" he asked, now even more confused. "And what's wrong with the way we live now?" He added defensively.

The tortoiseshell lifted her mottled head to stare at him with her soft amber eyes. "I cannot answer all of your questions right now." She meowed. "But what I can tell you is this: many moons ago, we lived just like you. Our ancestors lived like rogues. They stole from the weak and they killed the strong. Soon a great war broke out. No one was safe. We lost many, many lives. We do not want this to happen to you. This is why you were chosen. To unite the rogues of your forest into clans." She paused. "Even though Starclan does not walk these skies, I will be with you in your dreams."

The tom sat silent. Many of her terms were lost to him, but he could understand what she was trying to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped.

"Our time is almost up. Head over the mountains by the sea. There you will find four clans. Talk with them. They will teach you everything you need to know. But hurry. You might be too late." The tortoiseshell stood up.

"Wait." The tom jumped up as well. "I don't understand. Who are you?"

"My name is Spottedleaf."


	3. Chapter 2

Spottedleaf. Colt woke with a start. Sunlight poured through the thick canopy above his head. He rolled over, thinking about his dream. Even though he had never seen that she-cat before, he felt like he could believe her. She sounded so desperate, so sincere. Colt snorted. What was he saying, it was just a dream. Still her warning stuck in his mind. He shook his head and stood up, stretching as the sunlight warmed his pelt. The ferns rustled and a brown tabby pushed her way through. In her teeth she held a shrew. "Morning." She dropped the prey in front of Colt. "I got you some breakfast."

"Thanks." Colt purred. He reached forward and rubbed cheek with the pretty tabby. "Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah. I had some fish earlier this morning." She responded.

'It looks good." He settled down to eat it. "Where did you catch it?" he took a bite.

"Ruby and Perch caught it. They seemed to have enough, so I took it." Her eyes gleamed. "It is big, isn't it?"

Colt choked. "Wait. You just took it from them?" He stood up.

"Well sure." Pebble said simply. "Its not like they are big enough to do anything about it." She added.

"So that means it's okay to steal their food?" Anger flashed through Colt's eyes.

Pebble crouched. "They had already caught enough from themselves." She meowed defensively.

"That's no excuse." Colt spat.

"You've never complained before." Pebble stood up.

"You've never told me before!" Colt took a step forward so they were nose to nose, fur bristling.

"Fine!" Pebble hissed. "Catch your own prey for all I care. Good bye!" She spun around and stalked off.

Colt growled, "Good riddance," under his breath. His mind drifted back to his dream. Maybe this Spottedleaf character was right. The undergrowth rustled as a cat approached. Colt spun around, bracing for another fight. A bracken- colored head appeared, followed by a bracken-colored body. Colt relaxed. "Oh, its just you."

"Yes its me." The large tom sat down in front of Colt. "Are you going to finish that?" He flicked his tail towards the half eaten shrew. When Colt didn't respond, he looked up with worry. "Is everything ok?"

"Mountain,can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's wrong?"

"Have you noticed if cats have been fighting recently? Over prey, I mean?" Colt lowered his voice.

Mountain snorted. "Cats fight all the time, Colt. Its a fact."

"I mean more than usual."

Mountain looked at Colt's concerned face for a moment. "Now that you mention it, it does seem like there has been more bloodshed over prey." He twitched his whiskers. "I've seen bigger, older cats stealing from the younger." He paused. "Poppy lost two kits .She couldn't hunt enough to keep them alive." Sadness flashed in his eyes. "I've been bringing her any extra prey I could spare, but..." He trail off.

Colt shifted his paws. Everything Spottedleaf had said was true. "I'm going to go." He murmured aloud.

"Going where?" Mountain looked at Colt. "Over the mountains I suppose."

"How did you know? Did Spottedleaf come to you too?"

"Spottedwho? "Mountain looked confused. "No. I just know. I don't know why." He flicked his left ear.

'Can you read my mind?' Colt mentally asked him.

"And no, I can't read your mind." He snorted. "Don't be stupid. So who are these cats you're going to see?"

Colt looked at him warily. "Spottedleaf told me to follow the mountains by the sea, and there I would find the clans."

"Cross the mountains by the sea?" Mountain looked thoughtful. "I guess that makes sense. There is a path that can get you across within a day." When Colt nodded, he stood up. "Well, you better get going if you want to reach those mountains by nightfall.

"Wait. I still haven't decided if I believe her yet." Colt started, but Mountain was already trotting away.

"Common. This is the right thing. I can feel it." He hollered back over his shoulder.

Colt was about to reply, but though better of it. He stood up and ran after Mountain.


End file.
